Fibrous scar tissue, commonly referred to as an encapsulated bleb (herein bleb), may encase an implanted medical device and can interfere with the proper functioning of such devices. This problem has been encountered with the Ahmed® glaucoma valve sold by New World Medical, Inc. of Rancho Cucamonga, Calif., and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,408. We have invented a bleb drainage device, an ophthalmic product, and methods which can be used to overcome this problem in the Ahmed® glaucoma valve and other implantable medical devices encountering similar problems by draining fluid to the retrobulbar space. This area of the eye is largely comprised of periorbital fat that is hydrophobic and has limited blood supply, potentially resulting in a reduced foreign body response when aqueous is shunted to it.